Nightmares and Boots
by MadiD
Summary: Second story in the series "The Girl". Artie's stuck on a mission where he knows nothing, and of course something's wrong at the warehouse.
1. Chapter 1

_If you haven't read the first story in the series you need to Or you'll be confused with this one. It's called Un-Expected Resolutions._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Don't worry HG we'll have this thing snagged and bagged faster than you can say Dinosaurgolopicus" Pete proclaimed, walking up to the door of a suspect.

Myka rolled her eyes and looked over at the other woman, she was fiddling with her locket. Helena hadn't wanted to leave Christina, she'd only just got her back the day before. But of course Artie had made it a point to remind her "I'm your boss! And I need all of you out snagging bagging and tagging right now! ".

"This will be quick Helena don't worry" Myka assured her.

" Of course" HG said quickly, going into agent mode.

Pete knocked on the door, and fragile old woman answered it.

"Hello ma'am were agents Lattimer, Wells, and Bering U.S secret service, if you dont mind we'd like to ask you a couple questiones".

Helena smirked, as Myka almost punched Pete's arm for saying Wells before Bering, but there was a suspect in front of them.

"O thank goodness - Please take this vase!" The lady yelled grabbing the artifact of her table."These poor cats... wondering over here then dying because of it!"

Their eyes went wide and Myka put on her gloves."Helena canister " she stated, HG opened the lid.

" You might want to step back" Pete whispered to the lady.

"Oh" she replyed frightened, doing what Pete said.

Myka dropped it in and ducked from the sparks.

"Will it stop now?" The old lady asked.

"Yes, it will stop now" Pete said with a smile.

"O thank goodness! Thank you so much" she exclaimed." I have some cookies in here if you'd like."

"Yes please!"

"Pete" Myka snapped, tilting her head tworads HG.

"Fine..." He sighed.

"Im sorry ma'am, but we'd better be going"

"Ok then let me get you a bag " the lady said holding up the plate, before heading into the kitchen again. She returned with a bag of cookies.

Saying their goodbyes, they headed for the door.

"See" Pete yelled walking out, taking a bite of one of the cookies." Easiest. Snag. Ever."

* * *

Christina sat and watched, as Artie went through a list of artifacts. They only been sitting their for a few minutes when she remberered something.

"Artie?"

"What is it" he asked without patience.

"Do know where I might find some spare neutralizer?"

"Spare!".

"Yes... I need some" she replied, standing up.

"May I ask why" he said, raising his eyebrows setting the papers down.

"...It's the main ingredient in my anti- neutralizer."

"Anti- Neutralizer...why in the world would we ever need to use ANTI- neutralizer!"

"Im not sure perhaps because your going to be working with an artifact that should not be neutralized." Christina replied, realizing Artie hadn't connected the dots yet.

"O...that makes sense" Artie said with an apologetic tone.

She just nodded, before seeing he wanted to say something else."Yes?".

"What...uhh happens when you..."

"I'm not sure.- I'd most likely slip into a...what is it -coma." Christina said, "or die...Id rather not test it".

"Anti-neutralizer it is" Artie deiced getting up "Do you inject it or something...".

"I usually ingest it... Though I have been meaning to convert the substance to a pill"

"Ingest it... Doesn't it make you...see things."

Christina smiled "Thankfully the other ingredients cancel that part out."

"Good...good" Artie went into his room and came out, wheeling a giant tub." Here ya go"

"Thank you" she said pulling on some regular rubber gloves, before scooping out a cup of the purple goo. "Have you picked an artifact?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I have Captain John Parker's boots." Artie said with a knowing grin.

Christina frowned and moaned, "As in American Revolution, Captain John Parker."

"That's right" he said sitting back down smiling wider.

"Must we..." She sighed, seeing his glare Christina spoke again "Yes sir..."

* * *

"Steve! Run!" Claudia yelled, sprinting around the corner of a building.

"Run? Why?" He asked, standing at the end of the street.

"Kid learned to throw fire!" She screamed grabbing his arm, as she kept running.

Steve turned and ran with her, the boy known as Jake Smith right behind them.

"Fire! there was no mention of fire!" He yelled opening the back of the car.

"Ya well maybe Wilbur Wright had a mean streak" she reasoned hurrying him along "Now get the spray!"

"I got it - I got it!"

Steve handed her the handle, and she ran back into the street."Ok aimed...fire!" The spray hit the boy strait on. "Steve!" She yelled as she watched the kid begin to fall.

He ran out under the boy, unfortunately his aim was of and the boy fell right on his head, causing them both to fall.

"Nice catch!" Claudia yelled running over with a static bag and a smile. After the googles sparked, she helped the two up.

"What happened..." The boy began.

"Nothin - don't worry about it" Steve said,walking back towards the car.

"No more flying for you mister" Claudia laughed ruffling his hair, before following Steve.

* * *

"Artie... are you ready" Christina asked walking into his office.

"Ya ya lets go" he grumbled, getting out of his chair bag in hand. She came over and grabbed his arm.

"Righty-ho then April 17, 1775" she declared closing her eyes, and they were gone.

* * *

_Lexington,1775_

Artie turned to look at his surroundings"Where are we?"

"Lexington, 1775" Christina stated, looking down the road to see horses trotting along the center. People walking on the sides, men in their suits, woman in their dresses... Christina's face fell.

" Artie- quickly in the ally!"

"What?" he questioned following her."What's wrong!"

"We completely forgot to change!" She said stated gesturing to their cloths" We can't very well roam the 17th century while dressed in 21st century attire"

"Of course..." He sighed, putting his hand to his head.

Christina hesitated before speaking, "I do have something...but it's an artifact"

"An artifact!-"

"Calm down, I didn't bring it from the Warehouse it's one I created so-"

"Created!-"

"Artie, you should know, this temper you have and amount stress you put yourself through, is not good for your health...Now, I created this artifact on accident... During a mission, while in disguise I needed to change quickly or risk being reconized. Unfortunately I had nothing to change into - much like our predicament now" she explained, pulling something out of her pocket. "This bracelet has the ability to provide the wearer with their desired outfit. The downside is while in the cloths your unable to say your name..."

"Well do you have an better ideas?" he asked, grabbing it.

This threw Christina off, "Are you not going to lecture me on the mis-use of artifacts. Claudia informed me you greatly enjoyed those".

Artie gave her a glare, his cloths already changed to fit the era. Christina grabbed the bracelet without another word. They finally came out of the ally once she'd finished putting her hair up.

"Now to Captain John Clark." She said, walking tworads a group of women.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well do **you** know where he is?" She asked.

Artie was silent, he needed to regain control.

"Pardon me" Christina said in an American accent, " Do you happen to know where we might find Captain John Parker."

The woman laughed "Why at the other side of town, of course with the rest of the militia."

"Of course...Thank you" Christina said politely, then she turned around rolling her eyes.

Artie gave her another weird look.

"What?...these people at war with Great Britain." she stated keeping the accent.

Artie nodded, "Lets just get the boots"

* * *

"Artie! We're back!" Pete shouted walking through the umbilicus cord, only to see Lenna at the computer.

"Hey Lenna" Myka said putting her coat down.

"Hello" she said standing up. "Artie's not here, he's out on a mission with Christina."

"Christina?" HG asked.

"Seriously?" Myka said.

"Artie, willing, went on a mission with a 13 year old." Pete said glancing at Helena."Rephrase - willingly went on a mission with a **Wells**."

"And what do you mean by that" HG asked, crossing her arms, and glaring at Pete.

"Where'd they go" Myka asked.

"Uhhh... I think 1775 one sec" she went over to the desk opening a folder, "Yes Lexington, April 17 1775."

"That's two days before the Battle of Lexington, during the War of Independence" Myka stated.

Helena's face fell.

"O HG they'll be fine" Pete sighed."Artie has his tesla, Chris has her... Whatever..."

"Plus it says here Christina has been studying kempo" Myka said, picking up the file.

"She has?" Helena asked quickly leaning over to read it.

"Have you not read her file?" Myka asked surprised.

"No not yet... I haven't exactly wanted to remind myself, she's an agent..." HG trailed of.

"I'm going to go shelf this" Lenna said grabbing the vase.

Pete seeing the escape went after her,"I'll help!"

Once they were gone Myka turned to look at HG who was still reading the file.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Not particularly" Helena mumbled eyes not leaving the papers.

"Ok well when you are... You know where I am"

* * *

"I'll do the talking - got it" Artie said approaching a tent.

"Yes sir" Christina replied.

"Excuse me!" Artie shouted. They heard rustling inside, and took a step back.

"Yes?" The man said walking out.

"Are you Captain Parker" Artie asked.

"Yes"

"Ok good... We need would your shoes."He asked bluntly, not noticing Christinas look.

"I apologize sir but I cannot give you my shoes" Parker stated, giving the bushy eyebrowed man a strange face.

"Of course, were dreadfully sorry for wasting your time" Christina said with a wide smile leading Artie away. "We have no authority here remember" She whispered "here you are not a Warehouse agent, you don't belong to the U.S government, because it doesn't exist, and above all you aren't to ask someone for their shoes, it's odd and would attract attention not to mention it's very rude."

"So what do we do then!" he asked frustrated.

"I believe we're going to have to take them."

"You mean steal!"

"Yes, we shall become thieves." she said excitedly walking towards the woods outside of town. "We'll return in the night, steal his shoes and be gone."

"Fine... But we're doing it my way!" Artie said reluctantly following her.

* * *

"Guess who's just snagged and bagged a nice pair of goggles!" Claudia yelled. "These people!"

Steve smiled following her through the door, but there was no one in the office.

"Guys?" She said looking around.

Just then Lenna walked in, "Steve - Claudia, everyone ones down at the tesla target."

"Coolness! Lets go Jinksy" Claudia ran for the door, Steve on her tail.

"Wait!" Lenna shouted "Artifact please"

"O right here ya go" Steve said handing her the bag.

"Thank you" she sighed, but they were already gone.

* * *

"Watch and learn ladies" Pete said holding up his tesla.

"Hey guys!" Claudia shouted running up behind them. Causing Pete's aim to go out of whack.

"Geesh Claud" he said with a frown.

"O Bravo Pete" HG said sarcastically, and she and Myka clapped their hands.

"I am a tesla genius ok - Claudia just messed up my shot." He shouted defensevly.

"Tesla Genius?" Steve asked. "Didnt HG invent the tesla."

"Co- Inventor dear boy" Helena said patting his shoulder. "Not to mention Claudia's advancements with the device."

Claudia blushed "Well Christina figured out how to combine it with the grappler and gun"

"Ok ok... I get it your all amazing" Pete sighed ending the conversation.

"Well I don't get why they would put this thing so close to the aisles" Steve said looking at the target.

"O your just grumpy because of the juggling balls thing" Claudia laughed.

"What?" Helena asked.

"Nothing" Pete and Myka said quickly, but Claudia continued anyway.

"Well these two, deiced to play with those juggling ball artifacts-"

"It was an accident!" Myka ashsured HG.

"Anyway it made them all loopy and they ended up bronzing Steve..." Claudia trailed off regretfully as soon as the words were out, gritting her teeth.

"Bronzed..." Helena said, not letting herself lose her temper, she spoke agian calmly "You two bronzed him"

"It was an accident!" They yelled agian.

"Of course... These things happen - although my sympathy does go out too you Mr. Jinks" she said giving him another pat on the back.

Steve nodded, thinking back to that night. To be trapped like that for a hundred years...

"Moving on!" Claudia stated. "Lets head on back to the B&B"

"Ya, Lenna said she'd make cookies!" Pete said, running after everyone else.

"It will be faster if we go through this art section" Claudia said, switching directions.

"This is the boring isle" Pete sighed.

"Pete their masterpieces" Myka stated, looking around at the paintings.

Pete continued behind them till something on the shelf caught his eye, a baseball glove."You don't belong here.." He said walking towards it.

"Pete! Watch out!" Myka yelled, but it was two late Pete had already triped on the bucket of paint tumbling into the shelf, where a painting fell next to him."I'm alright" he said quickly, not realizing something had fallen.

The painting sat its self up and from it came a weird cloud of smoke.

"Get the neutralizer" Myka yelled taking a few steps back. Once the cloud was at eye level it separated into three moving to surround , Claudia's, Myka's, and HGs head. The three of them fell to the floor unconscious as the clouds continued to swirl.

"Not Good! Not Good!" Pete yelled grabbing the neutralizer spray.

"Ya think!" Steve shouted helping him.

Pete neutralized the painting, but the clouds didn't leave.

"What is that!" He yelled, and Steve went over to the tag.

"The Nightmare - Henry Fuseli"

"What does it do!"

Steve gulped and read the description aloud. "Causes the person to go into a deep sleep and watch themselves during the most saddest, angriest and horrifying moments of their lives".

"What.." Pete whispered.

"We weren't affective...It only affects woman"

"O no...no no no cant we I dont know get rid of it!"

Steve shook his head, looking at the women's pained faces.

"How long does it last" Pete said.

"Whenever the memories are over they should wake up" Steve whispered looking at Pete, sharing his frightened expression.

"Man...Why do these things always have to be bad"

* * *

**Review Comment Suggest! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Hope you enjoy_

* * *

"Lenna!...Lenna Lenna Lenna Lenna Lenna!" Pete shouted quickly running into Artie's office.

Lenna's head shot up from the screen, "Does this have something todo with the artifact disturbance in the art aisle."

"Yes" Steve said , catching his breath.

"This painting fell of the shelf and-"

"You knocked it off" Steve corrected.

"Any way this smoke like came off it and now the girls-"

"Are watching themselves expspirence the worst moments of their life" Steve finished

Lenna stood up quickly "What! Where are they"

"Down in the art section..." Pete said in a no-duh tone.

"You left them there!"

"It's not like there going anywhere". Steve said.

"Did you read all the side affects?" Lenna asked crossing her arms.

"No... i think we got the gist of it, - causes nightmares" Pete said, confused.

"Pete!" she sighed heading for the door." It also causes sleep."

"See we didn't catch that, that's why we have you" Pete smiled.

"Come on let's go" she sighed

* * *

Myka looked around, her vision was blurry. As it slowly came to view, she realized she was in her parents book store. She saw her dad, his backs too her looking down at something.

"Dad?" She asked but they didn't turn around.

She walked over to tap on his shoulder but her hand went though him. _What the heck_

"Dad!" He still didnt turn.

She walked around him to see what he was looking at.

Myka looked down to see...herself. She was 10 years old, and her dad was yelling at her.

"It wasn't me..." Little Myka said "it was Tracy"

"Myka don't lie to me!"

"I'm not dad, it was Tracy"

"Myka Bering! Do not try to blame your sister, you need to take responsibility for your actions!"

"But da-

"No buts, Your grounded for two weeks! Now go to your room!"

Myka froze seeing the scene, what's going on... She watched as younger her ran up to her room. She followed after the girl. Myka remembered when this happened, how devastate she felt longing for someone to listen to her.

Little Myka closed her door not hard out of anger but lightly out of sadness. Before going and curling up on her bed, with a book- her escape.

* * *

"Lightly, lightly" Artie whispered fiercely to the girl. His plan was simple and fool proof. Earlier he'd looked in Captains tent to see where he put his shoes. Now all they had todo was grab then while Parker was asleep, Artie would keep watch.

"Artie I am" Christina said back. Approaching the tent she knelt down and peeked inside. Seeing the boots she reached in with a purple gloved hand.

"I have them"

"Good come on!" He said turning back for their set up in the woods. They creeped slowly back carful not to make too much noise.

Artie wore a triumphant grin, as he looked back over at Christina. She was examining the boots more carefully with a confused face.

"Artie..." She trailed off meeting his eyes " These aren't them..."

"What! There not What!" Artie exclaimed walking over.

"This isn't the artifact" she said, holding them up. "I checked before we left the artifact has an engraved JP on the sole."

"Are you sure!" He grabbed them from her.

"Yes!"

Artie shot a look a the girl "So you stole the captains regular shoes..."

"I beg your pardon, but if I'm not mistaken you demanded me too ."

He squinted his eyes. To which she raised her eyebrows.

They held the stare for a moment till Christina spoke again "You realize what this implies - correct?"

"Yes, Of course I do!"

"It means someone knew about the artifact."

"Yes, and that person took it!"

* * *

Lenna walked down the rows of shelfs, followed by a extremely quiet Steve and Pete. Quiet untill they reached the art aisle.

"Aw man they were right here!" Pete yelled looking down at the empty floor.

"Sleep walking...great" Steve sighed. "I'll look for Claude"

"I got Mykes"

"I'll find HG" Lenna said, with that they all went in separate directions.

* * *

Helena took in her surroundings, walking a few steps before realizing she was in her childhood home. London 1874.

"Charles!" A little girl screamed running through the hall. "Give it back!"

"You may fight me for it if you'd like!" A boy yelled stopping. "But Im older, so I will win. And I'm a boy and your a girl!"

"A girl could easily beat you Charles"

Helena stumbled back out of shock, as she watched the two argued.

"Boys are smarter than girls Helena don't be daft." Charles laughed as his younger sister walked towards him.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not!"

"Father said it was" he taunted.

8 year old Helena was now officially at her breaking point.

She ran at him knocking him to the ground.

"Helena dear" came a voice from the other end of the hall.

Little HG froze hearing it and Charles smirked.

"Yes mother?" She asked innocently, now holding her contraption.

"Hand me the object." Her mother replied firmly.

"Yes ma'am" she murmured handing it over.

"What is this?"

"I made it" Helena stated proudly "Do you like it, mother?"

"You didn't make that" Charles stated.

"Yes, I did I constructed it last week."

"Your not smart enough to create such a thing"

"And why not" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Because your a girl!"

Helena was about to yell back when her mother spoke.

"Charles, be nice to your sister, Helena, darling tell me honestly where you found this."

"Mother, I've already told you I made it."

"Ah I see..." Her mother said obviously not believing her "and why would you make such a thing."

"I thought it would prove enjoyable" younger Helena began with a smile."thinking through the obstacles it prevented, figuring out and learning how to make it work..."

Current HG shook her head knowing the words that were coming. She tried to cover her ears but it didnt work no matter what she did Helena still heard the words loud and clear.

"Helena, ladies do not think that way, men create and learn new things to help further society not women. Do you understand?"

"But mother..."

"Helena Grace, Do you understand?"

HG looked at the floor, "yes ma'am"

"Why not go practice your sewing dear, and I will dispose of this... Contraption."

Helena watched herself walk to her room. She remembered the disappointment and lack of hope she'd had after hearing her mother tell her that. She was about to try and go after her younger self, but it all faded as quickly as it had come.

* * *

_April 18, 1775_

"The first step is to look for signs that the artifact was used-"

"I know that" Artie snapped.

"Alright..." Christina sighed. "Why don't we go over the artifact details, and cross reference that with local incidents.

Artie sighed wanting to say the computer will do that.

"The artifact allows the wearer to not be affected by any disease - correct."

Artie nodded.

"But once they remove the shoes..."

"They'll die within a week"

"Yes, so the question is who would want to use that type of artifact."

Artie grunted standing, up from the stump he was sitting on. "Can't we find a chair this is killing my back."

Christina sighed, this was going no where.

"Agent Neilson I understand the fact that you do not enjoy working with me or even like me for that matter, but you know better than I that artifacts are not to be in the world."

_That's not it_ he wanted to scream.

Seeing the look on her face he sighed.

"Listen, I'm just...not used to this, no computers, no unlimited access, no agent status... And I do like you kid ok." _Did I just say that allowed_

Christina smiled, "I'll teach you!"

"Teach me- What!"

"Yes teach when this mission is over you shall have masters the ability to retrieve artifacts in any century! Lets go." She stood up walking towards the town.

Artie just stood there, _What have I done._

Christina turned around "No worries Artie I shall refrain from speaking of your brief proof that even you have a soft side - now come along no dawdling."

Artie followed without a word.

* * *

Christina and Artie sat back in the woods after a successful trip to town.

"How many suspects?"

"Only three"

Christina nodded sitting back against the tree."Why don't I ask you this if you had your computer, which one of these people would have caused a curiosity."

"A ping - and This guy he had the measles, but 4 days ago he- out of the blue- got better but the day after he for no apparent reason died." He said pointing.

"Good Job!" She said, standing.

They took the path back to town, Artie still reading over the notes they'd collected. Asking around they finally found the home of the victim and or culprit.

"Alright...We're here to offer our condolences." Christina whispered to Artie before knocking on the door.

A woman answered she'd obviously been crying , probably Henry William's(the victim or culprit) mother.

"Hello?"

"Hello ... We're here to offer our condolences." Artie began lightly, "I'm artuf..." He mumbled.

Christina's eyes widened and she glanced up at Artie, with a look saying "remember you can't say your name".

"I'm Crissy Charles and this is my grand father. We just wanted to express how sorry we are about your son. Grandfather was wondering if we could perhaps, ask you a couple questions. He might be able to diagnose the cause of Henry Williams departure." Christina said with a comforting smile, also slipping back into an american accent. It apparently worked because Mrs. Williams let them graciously.

_She inherited her mothers charm and ability to lie with ease, great. _Artie thought following Christina in the house.

"Do you know if Henry might have come into contact with anything strange lately?" Artie asked.

"Strange, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"He means was your son, acting different than usual."

"O I see... No he was acting as he always does."

"Would you mind if we took a look at his room?" Artie asked.

"I suppose?" she replied, "It's right over there."

Christina and Artie walked towards the room. As soon as they walked in, the two saw a boy escaping the window... with the boots!

* * *

Claudia watched her self walk through the warehouse down to the bronze sector. Myka had told her not to go, but she couldn't believe what she was saying was true.

She stumbled into the bronze sector to see Lenna on the floor.

"Noooooo!" She screamed falling next to her.

Current Claudia tried to look away but her face kept involuntarily coming back to the scene.

The other Claudia sat there and cried. Her mind racing for ways to bring Lenna. _Ive done it before I can do it again._

_but it didnt take away the feeling of losing another loved one._

* * *

"Found Claudia!" Steve shouted, running towards the red head who was now yelling at a shelf.

"No It's an artifact!" She yelled "he's not evil!"

"Claudia" he comforted trying to pull her away "it's ok"

She calmed down but didnt wake up, going limp again, she fell backwards. Steve caught her, picking her up and heading back to the office.

* * *

Pete was over near the library calling out "Mykes come out come out where ever you are!" He wandered from row to row looking down each one. Pete's head snapped in the opposite direction, when he heard screaming. He ran as fast as he could almost passing the source of the noise. Looking over he saw Myka on the floor cowering whispering Sam.

Pete knelt down next to her trying to shake her out of it, "Myka."

Myka didn't respond just kept whispering Sam. That's when he realized she's not the one who had screamed.

"Stop it! No! Get your hands off her!" Pete knew it was HG. He continued to walk to the end of the row. With Myka in the corner of his eye, Pete turned the corner.

Helena was backed up against the shelf, in complete panic mode. He'd never seen her this...helpless. "Christina!"

Pete almost covered his ears it was such a high pitched scream. He stepped slowly toward her, "HG, it's just a nightmare Christina's alive... Remember."

"Pete!" Steve yelled running over. "Lenna's watching, Claudia Let's get them back to the office before one them knocks another artifact of a shelf."

"Ok... You get HG i'll go get Myka."

* * *

_Not the best chapter sorry_

**Please Review, Comment and Suggest!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_Sorry it's kinda rushed _

* * *

Christina immediately ran after the boy pulling out her gun.

" Artie - outside!"

He nodded and headed for the door. Ignoring the woman, he circled around.

Christina climbed out of the window to see the boy about to turn the corner. Her gun was on the Tesla setting so she aimed and fired. He dropped to the ground, and Artie ran over.

"You brought a Tesla!"

"In a way" she said.

"What have you done!" Artie shouted grabbing the gun from her to look at it closer. "Your not supposed to mess with these, what did you do!"

"Mess with what?"

"The Teslas!"

"Nickola didn't mind..."

"Nicko- you know what nevermind!"

Christina didn't respond and went to grab the boots.

"This is the artifact"

"Good" Artie said.

"He's coming to" she said kneeling down.

The boys eyes slowly opened. He looked back and forth from Artie to Christina frantically.

"What's your name?" Artie demanded.

"Roger Smith" he moaned, attempting to stand.

"And why were you trying to steal these" Christina asked holding up the artifact with a now gloved hand.

The boy didn't speak, and his gaze caught something behind the two. Whatever it was it made him smile.

Before ether of them could speak again someone had grabbed the boots out of Christina's hand. Both their heads turned around quickly, giving the boy an opportunity to escape.

"Hey!" Artie shouted, but Roger and his friend were gone.

"Now we know who has the artifact" Christina sighed.

* * *

"This would be a the great time to draw mustaches on them" Pete whispers to Steve.

"Not the time" Steve said, eyes not leaving the girls faces.

"Just trying to lighten the mood..."

Steve nodded deciding to change the subject"...I know it's a sore subject but could you tell me HGs story."

"What?"

"Claudia's told me bits and pieces..."

"I don't really know much" Pete said quickly.

"Ok right sorry... I understand" Steve muttered knowing Pete was lying.

* * *

Myka stood frozen in Warehouse 2. She watched her self running down the isle with Pete. She knew by know that it was impossible to not watch or hear, so she tightened her fists and tried not to let the tears fall.

HG turned around Tesla raised. Myka's face fell in confusion. Then Helena fired, and everything went black again.

* * *

_I can do it this time,_ Helena thought.

Current Helena had at this point watched herself fail to save her daughter ten times. Every time more desperate than the last. Every time getting there a few seconds late. All Helena could remember was pain and grief. How she'd treated Woollcott, Caturanga, her friends, fellow agents, and even her brother. The worst part was that this time she knew for a fact it wasn't going to work, but she had to watch anyway.

* * *

"Thank you" Christina said to yet another random person.

"Anytime dear" he said walking away.

She turned back to Artie who was across the street talking with someone else. "Well" she asked once he was finished.

"Nothing"

Christina groaned, "How is it that no one has any idea who these thieves are"

"Someone does, we just have to ask the right person"

"Of course...ill go ask that man over there." She said nodding her head at a guy down the street.

"Fine and ill go ask them." Artie said looking towards a group of people.

This had been going on for 2 hours now and they were both tired of it.

"Pardon me sir, I wonder if you could help me find a Roger Smith."

The man stared at Christina for a moment, "Why yes I did hear something about a man named George Smith, he has two sons and a daughter, I believe one of their names was Roger. Down this road here and take a left."

"Thank you very much sir" Christina said with relief.

"My pleasure, good day now" The man tipped his hat and strolled of.

"Artie!"

"Wha- excuse me" Artie mumbled to the group before walking towards Christina.

"Please tell me you found something" he sighed.

"I did, apparently Roger Smith is the son of a George Smith that lives right down the road here".

"Let's go then!" Artie commanded impatiently

* * *

"Uhhhhhgggg, how much longer does this last" Pete said staring at Myka, who's pained face hadn't changed in the hours they'd been out.

"When the bad memories catch up to the present Pete" Lenna said.

Steve had suggested they move to the B&B, Lenna and Pete had agreed immediately considering the girls were having to lay on the floor. So now there they sat in Myka's room, with HG, Claudia and Myka laying on the bed.

"Could you be more specific?" Steve asked.

Lenna sighed, she hadn't wanted to think about this part of the downside. "The more bad memories they have the longer it'll last."

"Gosh... This is all my fault" Pete moaned putting his head in his hands.

"Pete it could have happen to anyone."Lenna said.

"Ya but still... I caused them to watch they're most painful experiences of their lives..."

"It makes you think..." Steve began " They've been out for hours..."

He didn't have to say it out loud, everyone knew these woman have been through the worst of the worst.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Artie asked.

"I believe so" Christina knocked on the door.

A girl about two years older than Christina opened the door.

"Hello"

"Hi , does Roger Smith live here" Artie asked.

"...yes sir"

"We need to talk to him"

"Of course one moment...please come in."

Once the door was closed the girl went into another room.

"I suppose you have a plan" Christina whispered.

"Of course I have a plan!"

"Alright..."

When the girl walked back in Roger was behind her.

"Where are the boots?" Artie demanded.

Christina shot him a glare "That was your plan"

"You don't understand we need them" Roger pleaded.

"What did you do?" The girl asked.

"Francine the boots can heal father!"

Francine stared at the boy for a moment "What do you mean"

"These boots have the ability to heal sickness"

"Yes, but the wearer dies once the boots are removed" Christina cut in.

Everyone went silent, as they let the words sink in.

"Someone better tell me what's going on!" Artie yelled.

"Our father is very ill, the doctor says he's not going to make it."

"What about your mother" Artie asked lightly.

"She passed away a few weeks ago..." Francine whispered sitting down.

"Father was taking wonderful care of us untill..."

"And the boy you were with?"

"Our brother Mark, He's in town right now"

Artie looked at the kids faces and sighed "All we need is the boots"

Roger nodded and went into the other room. He came back boots in hand. Artie opened the canister, "You might want to step back" and with that he dropped the boots in the goo.

"Ok...well goodbye" he muttered turning for he door.

Christina didn't move, she just stared at the kids, both of their heads bowed. "Artie wait"

"What?"

"What illness has your father been infected with"

"We don't know" Francine said.

"May I see him?"

"May you what- Christina!" Arite said.

She shot him a don't-mess-with-me look before following Roger. Christina examined the man, once she diagnosed him she walked back to Artie.

"I'll be back" she whispered, then Christina closed her eyes and disappeared.

"O my" Francine exclaimed.

"How..."

Artie groaned _that girl_, "uhhh...she's a...magician?"

* * *

"No!" Myka yelled waking Pete up.

"Wha- Mykes"

"Don't!...Helena!...Stop!"

Pete ran over with Steve. "Mykes it's ok"

"What memory is this" Steve asked.

"...Yellowstone"

"O"

"Helena stop!" Myka screamed again. She was trying to stand up, but Pete and Steve held her down. After a moment her anger was gone, now she was just crying.

"Artie!" Claudia yelled.

"Really at the same time" Pete said and Steve ran over to her."HG don't even think about"

HG hadn't changed in over an hour, except the constant tears she had streaming down the side of her face

"No no no! Artie! I'm sorry!...I'm sorry..." Claudia mumbled. Then suddenly her eyes opened.

" Claudia?" Steve whispered as he helped her sit up.

"What happened?" She moaned looking around "Why am in Myka's room..."

"Uhhh..."

"The painting...Pete!" Claudia yelled.

"It was an accident!"

"...How long was I out?"

"Over 10 hours" Steve whispered "How do you feel?"

"...hungry"

"Well then you woke up just in time Lenna's making dinner" Pete smiled.

Claudia looked over at Myka and Helena faces."O my gosh..."

"I know..."

"So the artifact... Makes you watch-"

"The worst moments of your life." Steve finished in a whisper.

"That explains it..." Claudia said as she tried to move her thoughts away from her experience.

* * *

Artie sat with Francine, Roger and now Mark, in an awkward silence. Christina had been gone for a while now. It was nearing 8:30, when she finally arrived.

"You can't imagine how many years I went through to find this" she sighed. There was a small bottle of something in her hand.

"What's that?" Artie asked angrily standing up.

"Years?"

"Find?"

Christina smiled "A cure of course."

"Cure!?" Artie yelled.

"A cure.." Francine trailed of.

"Yes a cure"

"How - Where did you find it" Mark asked.

"That's classified"

"Can it really help him" Roger asked with hope.

"Let us go find out shall we."

Christina poured the medicine in the mans mouth.

"It should take around 10 hours" she said turning to Artie "I'm afraid were going to have to stay."

"Do I even have a choice?" He asked sarcastically.

Christina smirked "No"

"I'll go make up your beds" Francine said.

Once she was gone and they were alone Artie's face went serious.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing!"

"Because Artie you would have said no believing that bringing something from the future to past would cause trouble." She said matter-a-factly. "and not to be disrespectful but in reality all you know about time travel is the brief experience you had and that wasn't even time travel it was turning back time, there's a difference trust me."

Artie was silent "Your file doesn't give an actual description of your... artifact side."

"And it never will" Christina whispered darkly.

Artie didn't move.

"Now!" Christina said in a happy tone with a genuine smile. "It's nearing 9pm - to the window."

"How'd you know it was 9- "

Christina looked him in the eye.

"O"

"Come Artie this is something you shall want to see".

* * *

Present day Myka had realized by now that whatever was going on with her, it was showing her memories. So you could imagine her surprise when it showed her something shed never seen before.

Pete, Artie, Myka, and HG came running into the ovoid quarantine bomb in hand. She watched as Pete, Artie and the other Myka tried unsuccessfully to diffuse it. Her gaze caught Helena as she worked on what looked like a power box.

Helena began to connect two wires together causing a barrier to form around the other three. _The alternate time line_ Myka thought knowing what was coming next.

Helena mouthed a thank you at Myka who smiled back, and then the bomb reached zero. The other Myka looked down, but Current Myka didn't have the luxury of looking away.

* * *

"Why do I listen to you" Artie groaned

"We have only been sitting here for 15 mins Artie" Christina said.

"More like 30"

"Actually it's 14 min 49 sec, stop complaining"

"Fine...what are we waiting for anyway."

Christina looked back out the window "Its April 18, 1775, the time is 9:15"

"Paul Reveres ride..." Artie whispered.

Christina nodded "Do you think their asleep?"

"Probably not" Artie replied.

"Uggg" she groaned leaning her head against the wall."I'm tired of talking in an accent."

Artie was about to reply when they heard a muffled cry.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!"

Artie's eyes went wide as he watched a man on a horse run by.

"That was the Paul Revere." He gasped.

"The one and only... now that that's over why don't we get some sleep"

Artie nodded "Night"

Christina smiled "Good night Agent Neilson".

* * *

**Please Review, Suggest, and Comment**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_sorry it took so long Hope you enjoy!:)_

* * *

Myka slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in her room, looking over at the clock she saw it was 3:00am. What in the world. She sat up slightly her ears adjusting to the silence. Well she thought it was silence until she heard the crying. Helena was literally sobbing next to her clutching the sheets like a life line.

"Helena..." She whispered shaking her "Helena it's just a dream...Helena?"

Myka started to panic she wasn't waking up."Helena! Come on its just a dream...wake up"

HG didn't wake up of course. She shifted a little grabbed onto Myka, and the tears subsided.

"Mykes?"

Myka's head snapped up "Pete!" Then the memories came flooding back. "Your sooo dead in the morning"

"...good to know, I'm glad your awake"

"What are you doing in here!"

"Waiting for you guys to wake up...Claudia woke up a few hours ago."

"Thanks Pete" she said with a smile." Now tell me about the painting."

"In the morning" Pete yawned "I'm tired"

Myka was about to comment when Helena shifted again. She felt the tears on her shoulder and looked back at Pete.

"Pete... Does the painting affect your memories.."

"Ya..."

"Henry Fuseli" Myka whispered staring back down at HG.

"How'd you know?"

"I read about it in the artifact manifest...O gosh poor Helena..."

"You and Claud were affected to"

"She's been alive for 146 years and the memories include hearing the thoughts that ran through your head..."

"Ok I admit this is worse than I thought."

"Pete!"

"Ok ok sorry... Why don't you get some actual sleep" she said standing.

"Ok... Night Pete"

"Night" he said closing the door.

Myka looked down at the agent in her arms again, before laying back down.

* * *

"Artie...Artie!" Christina whispered.

"Wha- what happened."

"We need to leave before the battle begins"

"Battle? The sun hasn't even come up yet..." He groaned.

"Artie!"

"Fine I'm up I'm up."

"Good" Christina said "I'll be outside"

A few minutes later the sun began to rise and Artie was out the door.

"O I was hoping to avoid this" Christina muttered, looking at the a plain in the town where both armies stood.

"This is the actual Battle" Artie whispered "the beginning of war.."

"Yes"

"Throw down your arms! Ye villains, ye rebels." The British captain yelled.

They watched as the militia was ordered to spread out.

"The first shot..." Artie said, realizing what they were about to witness.

"Nobody knows who fired it correct?" Christina asked realizing something totally different

"Right..."

"Artie" she said changing her weapon from tesla to gun. "Here fire it"

"What?" He asked.

"Just do it!"

"It'll attract attention" he countered.

"We'll be gone before they can look now please Artie shoot the gun!"

"Fine!" Artie yelled grabbing the gun and aiming at the ground. He fired and the war broke out. Christina grabbed his arm and and pulled out her teleporter.

When they arrived! wherever they were, Artie immediately looked at his surroundings and was about to speak. When Christina's hand shot over his mouth and she shook her head frantically. Puting a finger to her lips she removed her hand.

"What" he mouthed.

"Agents of Warehouse 11 do not only retrieve artifacts" she whispered,

"Yes they used to also guard the warehouse" Artie replied looking around at the structure of the building, seeing it his eyes went wide"This is Warehouse 11! What are we doing here!"

"Agent Neilson quite please. Guards" she snapped.

"But were agents"

"Yes well currently Warehouse 11 sees me as an threat"

"Why!"

"... There was a...minor... explosion - the fact of the matter is I'm an enemy of the Warehouse 11 in 1775."

"Do all you Wells go through that phase." Artie grunted.

"Please Uncle Charles is harmless."

"How comforting"

"Yes - now we must find a place for these." Christina whispered holding up the canister.

* * *

Steve walked up stairs, finally tired of Pete and Claudia's everlasting "I can fit the most food in my mouth" battle. He sought out mature company and so he went to hang with Myka. He knocked on the door, hearing a come in he did just that. She was in a chair next to the bed reading a book.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey... What were they shoving in their mouths this time"

"Slices of bread" Steve replied walking further into the room.

Myka made a face and set her book down.

"So...she getting any better?" He asked looking over at HG.

" She tried to walk through the wall earlier so I guess she's getting close..."

"O right when she was a hologram?"

"Ya.."

"Steve!" Claudia yelled from downstairs. "We need you to come judge!"

Steve sighed "Duty calls".

Myka nodded and picked up her book.

* * *

It didn't make any sense that shed be seeing this, but she was. Emily Lake screamed as Pete came running into her classroom tesla aimed.

"O really" Helena sighed "this is just embarrassing the least you could have done was stand your ground it's your room after all."

The scene shifted and she was being hauled away by Marcus and Steve. They drove to the hanger in silence, Emily was obviously terrified. She was even more so as they tied her up, and began to yell at her.

H.G did have sympathy for the woman, but she was also relived for this break in memories where she didn't have to experience the pain and fear.

* * *

It was now noon and Myka was still reading and waiting.

She heard a rustle from her left, and immediately shut her book. HG sat up quickly eyes wide awake and alert.

"Helena.." Myka whispered.

HG was panting, as she struggled to find her breathing pattern.

"Deep breaths" Myka said, sitting on the bed. "In- Out - in - out"

Helena followed the other woman's instructions. "Thank you" she managed.

"How do you feel" she asked.

"Not sure yet"

Myka laughed "Ok then... You want anything to eat or drink."

"Some tea would be nice" Helena said attempting to stand.

Myka put an arm around her waist to steady her. HG welcomed the support as she made her way to the stairs.

They were at the top step, when the door to the B&B snapped open.

"There had better be a reason that nobody is at the warehouse!" Artie shouted walking in followed by Christina.

Claudia came running and stopped when she saw their cloths"Somebody get a camera!" She said with a smile.

"Aww look at little Artie in his Sunday best" Pete said.

"How was your trip?" Steve asked.

"Wonderful" Christina said with a smile.

"Long" Artie said stubbornly.

"You were only gone for like 2 days" Pete said

"What's wrong Artie did you not enjoy visiting your childhood?" Claudia grinned.

"Why are you not at the warehouse!"

"Well...I kinda.." Pete began.

"There was this painting-"

"And this cloud-"

"Then they got knocked out-".

"And so they were all nightmared up" Pete finished.

Christina and Artie stared back confused. Then Lenna walked in. "Henry Fuseli - the Nightmare"

"O my" Christina whispered.

"Who all was affected" Artie demanded.

"Claud, HG, and Mykes."

"Is everyone awake?" He asked.

"They are now." Myka stated coming down the stairs.

"HG your awake!" Claudia shouted.

"Yes darling, I'm awake and in dire need of a cup of tea"

"I'll get" Lenna said heading back for the kitchen.

Christina ran over to hug her mother. Helena of course hugged her back reminding herself, _she's alive - she's alive._

"How was your mission love?"

" Successful"

"Good, you must tell me everything"

"Me too!" Claudia said snapping a picture of Artie.

"I'm going to change" he grunted turning for the door.

"Hey kid let me get you some cloths" Claudia said running up stairs "don't start without me I want ta hear every one of grumpy pants embarrassing details!"

"That can be arranged" Christina said with a smile, be for adjusting her dress and muttering. "Foolish dress"

"I thought you always wore dresses" Pete said.

"Pete she's from the 1890s not the 1770s"

"A dress is a dress Mykes"

" She means the dress has more layers than Christina's used too" Steve said.

"Precisely!" Christina exclaimed " not to mention Uncle Charles and Caturanga let me wear trousers while in the 19th century."

"Here ya go" Claud said handing the t-shirt and jeans to Christina. "You can just wear my stuff until you get your own clothes."

"Thank you, if you'll excuse me, ill be back shortly".

Christina returned and told the mission story, the other agents holding onto every word. The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing as everyone tried to figure out this new normal.

* * *

_Sorry this ending was rushed. Ill try and make the next story better!_

_**Please Review comment and suggest( I do take into account to all suggestions):)**_


End file.
